


Phantasmic

by nostalgos



Series: YOU [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, Way-V, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgos/pseuds/nostalgos
Summary: Resident Psychic and Local town weirdo, Lucas has always had his fair share of odd experiences.Now, it's time to move onto stranger things.
Relationships: LuWin - Relationship, WinCas, Wong Yukhei | Lucas / Dong Sicheng, dongcas
Series: YOU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Phantasmic

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly based on the Paranorman franchise. Now with 50% more tragedy, fun and surprises.

✪

_"You know, it's such a shame. He's so attractive. Too bad he's such an oddball."_

_"I know. He's smart too. So I don't know why he's clinging onto all this strangeness, I wish he would just ditch this whole weirdo act."_

Lucas was painfully aware of the talks around town, and he might be strange but he wasn't stupid. Gifted with sharpened senses and a knack for the supernatural, he was a man of feeling and experiencing. One could say his experiences would have made him hardened and abrasive towards others for that exact reason, but despite everything that has happened, he was still a man half-full. It was rare for anyone to see him without a smile wedged on his handsome face, and he was abundant with energy no one could quite handle.

Except maybe his good neighbor and long time childhood friend, Winwin, who seemed to have the patience of a saint and the countenance of angels.

It was fall just a year ago that Winwin had come back to their little podunk smudge in the map after his father had apparently decided they would settle down completely in their hometown once more. It was after he won a lottery of some sort that they retreated back into the country life to live peacefully and humbly, with the comfort of their ideally hidden riches in the guise of a normal family. And although Lucas found it odd that he was never allowed into their house despite being neighbors and friends for so long, he had never questioned it. It was to his glee that his best friend was back to listen to his ramblings and complaints and to put up with his overall weirdness and he was content with that.

Winwin had overheard another series of hushed conversations not too far from them and he had to rolls his eyes in indignation for his friend, the exasperation evident in his eyes as he turns to Lucas with the jadedness of an eighty year old. "The only thing strange about you is the fact that you can easily fit in, but you don't. And you have no reason to, really. Why do they bother with you?" he remarks as they walked alongside each other, seven minutes closer to being late to their first period for the day. Lucas was way too distracted with the way his friend looked like he was gliding over the ground when they walked, it was clear how much grace he possessed, so much so that there was possibly none left for Lucas as his foot tripped over a crack on the pavement and stuttered his steps.

He offers an apologetic look to him. "Why do you bother with them bothering about me? If I don't care, you shouldn't either." he shrugs coolly, and though his words rang true, Winwin couldn't help the frown creasing his youthful face. "If anything, I'm flattered they felt the need to care at all.I must be that good-looking that they couldn't get their thoughts about me for themselves."

Winwin cracks a smile at that.

Lucas smiles back. Unabashedly smitten.

(Because maybe, Lucas thinks, Winwin couldn't keep his thoughts about him for himself too.)

* * *

When the clock struck twelve on a particularly quiet night at Lucas' house, all was quiet and still. There were no crickets filling the emptiness of the night, no soft breezes pushing past curtains and neither was there a sense of comfort and sleep to be felt seeping into Lucas' body as he laid still in bed, boring holes onto the ceiling with his gaze. He was by no means an insomniac, and in fact, was the opposite. Choosing to get enough rest as much as he can so his body could maximize all the things he needed to do on the following day. He would never admit to being a health buff out of sheer embarrassment but he was at least proud of taking care of his body the way one should. And there weren't any thoughts occupying his head either, not like they usually do, so it should have been peaceful at best. So what was wrong?

His question was answered seconds later when a book from the far end of his room falls from its shelf to the floor with a solid thud. He jolts slightly, though it was not enough to make him leave the bed just yet. Things fall. Simple as that. 

But then, his blinds roll down, not slowly but in a motion so quick, one would think it was yanked down violently. This then alarms Lucas, who was now sitting on his bed, eyes wide and hypervigilant, waiting for who knows what to happen.

Seconds tick by slowly as he convinced himself that it was just pure coincidence, and that his inability to sleep was turning him a little bit on edge. 

Lucas turns his head to the left, where all of a sudden, a creaking noise decorates the unblemished silence of the night. It was the drawer of his study table opening bit by bit that was the source. All on its own too. He found himself swallowing thickly and when it snaps back into itself all too quickly, the hairs on the back of his head stood on end. 

He blinks a few times in astonishment, turning on his bedside lamp so he could confirm what was happening with his own eyes and that it wasn't just a trick of the eye. But once he does, there was a very quick but very vivid image of a toothy grin lunging at him and he staggers back with a loud gasp, eyes closing shut tightly. And then, a purr.

Upon opening his eyes, he sees a black cat sitting perfectly still by his bedside, licking at the wounds on its paw and tracking blood on his sheets. Lucas sighs in relief, finding himself foolish for getting so scared at the whole series of events.

_"For someone with such a despicably intimidating face, you are quite a coward."_

A voice, smooth as silk and honey resounds across the walls of his room and when Lucas pinpoints who was speaking, he hurls his pillow over the cat. He doubts he would want to hit cats at all on any sort of day, nor was he ready for the PETA backlash if anyone else found out. But the initial fright he got from hearing the (presumably demon possessed) cat, among all things, speak with a human voice, was so strong that all reason flew out along with his pillow.

 _"Cat got your tongue, human?"_ it said, and though cats weren't able to smile or visibly display such an expression, it sounded a lot like it was. Teasing, even.

* * *

"You don't understand. He talks. But he doesn't talk when anyone else is around. It's just with me. Come on, Taeyong. Speak! Just this once. I'm begging you." There was a desperation in Lucas' voice that was hard to conceal, that and the fact that he was prostrating himself in front of cat. The cat, Taeyong, who at one point in his several nightly visits in Lucas' room gave him his name, had naught but purred. Everyone else thought he was already crazy, but for Winwin to do so himself and promptly shun him afterwards was something he could not handle. He was his rock, after all. The only stable part of his life he could lean onto. 

Winwin's eyes look dauntlessly over the small feline, sitting there regally and curling its tail as if he was delighted by the sight of being revered and so masterfully begged upon. His tender gaze locks with the animal's dagger like stares and for a moment there was a meaningful exchange between them that Lucas, who was prostrated still while said exchanged happened, was not able to see for himself. 

Winwin's soft voice dispels the silence.

"Hi."

"Hello."

Lucas' head shoots up, he didn't know whether to choose shock or gratefulness to display on his face first and he ends up with a rather awkward half-smile, like he was suffering from some sort of intestinal discomfort. 

"At least this one's no coward." Taeyong speaks once more, slinking around Winwin's leg, his tail brushing over his ankles as he circled over him. "I much rather like this one."

"Finally!" Lucas picks up the feline and nearly chucks him in the air from trying to hold him in his arms too fast, hugging Taeyong and swinging him back and forth as he meowed violently, scratching up at his arms. He was privy to the fact that he hated being treated like such and Lucas knew when to use that bit of information well, most especially since Taeyong had been such a hard nut to crack, refraining from speaking to anyone else and making an absolute clown of himself in front of his family. "Thank the cat gods for urging this little shithead to speak."

"So what's the deal here? I've been away for three days and all of a sudden, you have a talking cat. If I go away for three more, will you have.. what.. a unicorn in your backyard?" Winwin diffuses the situation by taking Taeyong in his arms instead, rubbing under his chin to soothe the disgruntled animal, and he's rewarded with an affectionate purr from him.

There was a huff from Lucas as his love-bombing torture had come to a premature end. "See, here's the thing. Since this little shit came around, everything's been going to hell in a handbasket." he scratches at the back of his head, unsure if he should say what he was about to say next. His friend prompts him with a worried look on his face and he supplies with a sigh of defeat in return. "Ghosts."

"Ghosts?" he squints at Lucas, wanting to hear more behind his words. There was no judgment in his tone and it urged him to speak more freely now. Lucas wonders how Winwin was able to take all of this in so easily without having any doubts but he was glad for his sake anyway. 

"I mean..I've always seen ghosts." he admits and his friend had always known it. Everyone did. It was why people outcasted him in the first place. He used to be so vocal about seeing them as a kid and it persisted until a few years ago. He stopped testifying over these little sightings but never rescinded his stance on the fact. "But lately, they've been turning so hostile. More than the usual. In fact... I don't think some of them aren't ghosts anymore. I think I may be seeing something more than ghosts...."

"Demons." Taeyong remarks easily and hops off of Winwin's embrace as he sauntered over to Lucas, his tail whipping from side to side. "They've been pestering your household for a while now. Thank your lucky stars you have me as your personal demon exterminator."

"Remind me to get you more cat treats for that very relevant piece of information that you just decided to share with me only now of all possible times." he scowled, both at the thought of having to spend his money on buying cat food for Taeyong and demons bombarding their house relentlessly for days. But if talking cats and ghosts were something to be relied upon, he would not leave it up to fate to decide when and where he dies. He wants to at least have a fighting chance despite living an actual horror game for a life. "You could have told me sooner if something as dangerous as demons were involved."

"Because up until yesterday night, it wasn't that serious." Taeyong's voice loses all sense of whim and playfulness and even Winwin, from where he stood, felt a shiver run up his spine. "I thought it was just because _Samhain...."_ the cat pauses and corrects himself. "Er.. Halloween.. was rolling around the corner. But it seems.... the small fry weren't the only ones who came to play."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took way too long of a hiatus before I posted this short-ass piece of work. There is no quality nor quantity to be found here. Only the joy of writing. I have no excuses.


End file.
